


TMNT Tribunal Child

by jjthejetplane12



Category: Ninja Tribunal TMNT, TMNT (2007), TMNT Lost Season
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjthejetplane12/pseuds/jjthejetplane12
Summary: If you have ever watched the Lost Season of TMNT where the guys meet the Ninja Tribunal, you see just how crule the Tribunal can be. But wht if that wasn't really the case? What if they had some humility? What if they had something that they held dear?After a long painful battle with a demon, Juto-shisho is forced to make a decision that will change his life forever, for the better or for the worse...This is a new spin on the Lost Season Ninja Tribunal. Some of it is changed up but, it still remains the same story line.





	1. Chapter 1

Where it all began...

Only several months after the Tengu Shredder's defeat in battle, the Tribunal splits up to help countless lives through Japan, battleing demons from the Shredder's armies, and cleaning up messes.


	2. Chapter 2

Juto let out a low sigh of exhaustion as the sweat dripped down his face and mixed with the dust that flew through the air. He breathed heavy and felt the wound to his left abdomen begin to sting more and more, the acid from the demon's claws was burning his flesh away, but a quick jutsu for healing made the poison drip away. He smirked when the dirt began to settle and the giant body of the demon laid still on the ground in front of him. The battle had lasted nearly three days, half of which was spent chasing it down. Wiping away his sweat and blood from his face, Juto stood straight and pulled out the sealing scroll from his belt. After opening the scroll and watching the scripture light up with his chakura, he began to seal the demon's soul away onto the paper. 

Although he had defeated the beast, it's damage was far too great. During it's reign of terror, it had destroyed three villages in the mountain pass and one in the deepest part of the valley that separated two feudal lord's land. These two lords had called upon the Tribunal to save their people and their lands from being destroyed, however the Tribunal was unable to help for several days due to a conflict in northern Japan with yet another demon. Despite the Tengu Shredder's demise, there was still an extensive amount of work to be done. The Tribunal had been split into three groups in order to complete tasks in which were given to them. Kon was in northern Japan helping the people there, Chikara and Hisomi were partnered together to deal with a problem in southern Japan. Leaving Juto alone in the middle. 

Juto let out sigh of annoyance as he rolled the scroll up and placed it back into his belt. He looked around and saw not only the demon's destruction, but his as well. Trees had been uprooted, the cliff side demolished, any structures that had not been touched were now flattened by boulders. The people of this village had left some days ago when news of the demon swept through the valley so no one was injured. Although Juto said he would try to protect the town, his efforts were in vain when the demon turned out to stronger than he had anticipated. 

The walk back to the main village was long and endearing. Juto didn't want to see more of the destruction that he had allowed to happen. Hundreds of people were now left without homes, food, and protection. Countless individuals had thrown their lives away in trying to defeat the creature or escape it's claws and teeth, but all efforts were worthless. Families were torn apart, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers, had either been eaten or burned alive by the demon. Even from being half way to the main village, Juto could see the smoke from the burning village, the black flames almost impossible to extinguish. He could smell the ash of burning bodies and homes as he grew closer to the town. His eyes began to sting from the ash and soot in the air, and he could feel the heat of the fire as it raged on. He walked down the main street in the village, seeing the little remains of humans that the demon had not gotten too. Arms, legs, and even the full upper body of some. Blood stained the streets as Juto continued down the lain, putting out as mush of the fire as he could with a water jutsu. 

When there was nothing else but the sound of the water sizzling and putting the fire out, Juto continued on his way. If the people of the village ever returned, they would take care of the bodies and rebuild their homes and their lives. But that was a very slim chance. A gloom fell over Juto as his pace slowed down and he then stopped. He turned his head to the side and overlooked the village once more, feeling his eyes begin to water. His throat tightened up as he saw the bodies of helpless people laying there. Some mothers, some fathers, and even children. Closing his eyes, Juto allowed a tear to fall. It was his fault. If only he had arrived a day sooner, maybe, just maybe, these innocent people could have been saved.

Shaking off the thoughts that he knew would come back to haunt him later, he continued on. But after taking a few steps he heard something off in the distance behind him. In the town, it sounded like a child's cry. He turned completely around and scanned through the wreckage of the village and listened closely. Sure enough, there was a faint cry of an infant. His heart began to beat faster and faster as he took off running back into the town. Through the smoke and ash, the crying grew louder and louder, until Juto was right on top of it. The sound was coming from a collapsed building that he had doused with water to stop the fire from spreading. Carefully lifting up the fallen walls and ceiling of the building, Juto revealed the source of the crying. 

A small infant girl, maybe only a year old, laid in the dirt and wreckage of what looked like her house. An arm from what looked like her mother laid over top of the child in order to protect it from the house. The body was covered in the beams and walls of the house, and Juto could sense no life coming from the woman. The child, who was tightly wrapped in a blanket cried out again and thrashed around a little. A deep cut on it's forehead from something hitting it dripped blood onto the ground. Juto leaned down and quickly healed the wound and watched as the child opened it's eyes and looked up at him. It's tears still fell from it's silvery colored eyes, and the child's pure white hair was stained with blood and dirt. Juto picked the child up and wrapped it in the blanket once more before cradling it in his arms. A small smile spread across his face when the child smiled at him and let a few coos and closed it's eyes for a nap, unaware of what devastation that surrounded it. Feeling guilty for never having held a baby before, Juto tried his best not the wake it up when he tried to move his arms to a more comfortable position only wake the child. 

Stepping out from inside the fallen house, Juto walked back into the street and looked around. 

'Now what?' He thought to himself as he looked down at the child who had fallen asleep again. Something in the back of his mind made him squeeze the child more as he held it, not wanting to drop the girl and have it taken away. He looked back at the house and remembered the mother that laid crushed inside, and thought about how she had risked her life to protect the child. He then looked around the village and remembered how he thought it was his fault. 

"Is this my punishment?" He asked rhetorically turning his head to the darkening sky. Storm clouds moved swiftly overhead and filled the sky with the sound of soft thunder and the smell of rain. At this point in time, Juto had made his way into the forest carrying the child close to his body. 

What was he going to do? It had no mother, the father was most likely killed as well, and there were no other survivors of the attack. 

'I could leave it in the woods...' Juto though briefly before shaking his head a the thought and becoming disgusted with himself for even thinking about such a thing. 'Maybe a nearby village would take the child?' Deciding that that was his best option, Juto looked down at the child, realizing that he had saved it. The feeling of guilt washed over him once more as he stared at the child's face, it was covered in dirt and dried blood. He licked his thumb and began to rub the dirt away in a soft movement cleaning up her pale skin and seeing how weak and helpless she looked. Before he could move his hand away, he felt the child's small hand grasp his thumb and held on tight. The feeling of guilt quickly left and was replaced by a warm tingling feeling. Suddenly, Juto felt his eyes twitch for a moment, and the pure blue light that shown from them soon disappeared and was replaced by his normal blue irises. Confused by what had just happened, Juto looked down at the child and felt it's warmth and love wash over him. His heart seemed to melt as he realized that giving the child up to a stranger was wrong and cruel. 

"I will not leave you," Juto whispered, "I will protect you and love you." 

Arching his neck, he pressed his lips lightly against the child's forehead, and held them there as he transferred some of his chakura into the child's body to give it strength. He then pressed his lips against the child's forehead again, giving it a kiss of love and protection. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo slowly opened his eyes as his senses came too. He stared straight up at the ceiling darkened to a tan from old age. The futon he laid on was warm and soft and he could feel his body protest as he sat up and looked over to his brothers. Michelangelo laid to his right and Donatello to his left. Raphael was sitting up against the wall, his snoring as loud as usual. Leo chuckled at the sight of Raph. His head leaned forward onto his plastron and his arms were crossed. The red banded turtle was so used to sleeping in a hammock that when it came to sleeping in an actual bed or futon, he just couldn't do it, or refused. 

Stretching his arms above his head and leaning back on his hands after, Leo thought back to the last two weeks and what had happened. He and his brothers had been taken by a strange group known as the Ninja Tribunal (also known as ninja masters), and were told that they were going to save the world along side four other people; Faragi Ngala, Joy Reynard, Adam Mckay, and Tora Yoshida. The group was told that they were to be trained by the Tribunal in order to defeat a demon known as the Tengu Shredder. Leo and his brothers had only been there for around a week when Master Splinter and Ancient One showed up and demanded that the Tribunal let them free. Of course the Tribunal refused and brushed the two away, but allowed them to stay and oversee the training. The same night Ancient One arrived, he told his story of how Hamato Yoshi had been killed, and how the Tribunal could have stopped the whole thing by helping, but they refused to do anything.

Upon learning of the Tribunal's past, Leo felt a small hatred beginning to form deep within himself. The thought of how arrogant the Tribunal was, it was almost no surprise that they had refused to help Yoshi.

But what really got under Leo's skin, was how he was not granted a weapon and was left with his katanas. He couldn't help but feel as though he was being taunted by the Tribunal, like he was not good enough. During training and even outside of training, he would receive strange looks from the Tribunal members and felt uncomfortable speaking with them. Especially Juto-shisho, who seemed to go out of his way to make Leo's life here on the island a living hell. 

Shaking off his thoughts, Leo stood up and scanned the room once more. He could hear the faint snores of Ancient One as he slept in the next room with Splinter, the two rooms connected by a shoji (traditional Japanese door made of a wooden frame and translucent paper).

Walking over to the shoji that led to the hallway, he slid it open and walked out, sliding it shut behind him. He could tell that their breakfast was ready by the smell of fresh rice and tea.

'At least they feed us well,' Leo thought to himself, 'Even if it is made by a justu.' 

Leo made his way down the hall and into the dinning room where he saw that it was set with the food placed over heating pads to keep it warm. Several tea pots were placed on the table along with chopsticks, plates, water bowls, and tea cups made of thick bamboo. Taking  his seat, Leo bowed his head briefly thinking the Tribunal for the food and began to eat. A few moments after finishing his food, Faraji walked into the room and greeted Leo before sitting down. Leo sat quietly in his jealousy as the man ate his food. Faraji had been given one of the most powerful weapons by the Tribunal. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of his jealousy, Leo continued to sip his tea quietly, waiting for his brothers to arrive. Next into the room came Splinter, who took a seat next to Leo, and Ancient One, who sat at the very end of the table next to Splinter. Pouring himself some tea, Ancient One stared at the table deep in thought, while Splinter ate his food after greeting Faraji. 

Adam, Joy , and Tora walked into the room next, all of them still stretching out their muscles. Raph and Donnie soon followed. 

"Where is your brother?" Splinter asked, his eyes closed in annoyance while he sipped his tea. 

"Sleepin like a rock," Raph said just as annoyed. "I could kick him awake if ya'd like?"

"Raph," Donnie gave a warning tone. "He'll be up shortly, ONCE HE REALIZES THAT ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!" He said raising his voice. 

The others began to laugh a little, and suddenly Mikey came barging into the room with a look of terror on his face. "You guys at all the food?!" He asked frantically, sounding hurt. 

"No ya idiot," Raph said handing his youngest brother a plate full of food. Mikey's eyes lit up as he sat down next to Raph and began to stuff his face. Raph rolled his eyes before finishing up his tea and leaning back on his hands. "So who we training with today?" He asked. 

"I hope it's Chikara," Adam said in a little voice, "We haven't trained with her in a while."

"True," Joy said looking deep in thought, "Or maybe you say that because you l-i-k-e her," Joy nudged Adam in the arm with her elbow in a joking manner. Adam blushed and looked away from Joy.

"I'm kinda hoping for Hisomi!" Mikey said with a full mouth of food.

"You only say that because you think you're his favorite," Donnie pointed. Before Mikey could protest, the sound of the bell off in the distance rang out, signally them that training was about to start.  Everyone put their plates and cups down before standing up and heading for the door. They had learned the hard way never to be late to training. 

The acolytes would meet out front of the main hall and wait for their instructor for the day to arrive, nine times out of ten, they were already there. It was a ten minute hike from their living quarters to the main hall and usually another thirty minutes of walking to get to the training ground. Upon their arrival, they saw Kon-shisho speaking with Juto-shisho, the two in a deep conversation about something. Leo saw Juto-shisho's face show an emotion that seemed almost foreign to the man. It was as if his face was lighting up with a happiness and something else. The closer the group got, the more of the conversation the group could hear. The two men spoke in Japanese and seemed to not even acknowledge that the acolytes had arrived. 

"-training is coming along nicely. Soon, she will be able to use the jutsu, I may even have her teach it to me. I have not been able to use such power," Kon said in what sounded like an excited voice. 

"Perhaps her time will come sooner than we thought?" Juto-shisho said.. 

"It seems very likely that Tsubaki will complete her training soon," Kon replied. 

Letting out a little surprised gasp, Ancient One looked over at Kon-shisho who turned around and looked at the group. Splinter turned and looked down at Ancient One, the same look of confusion and surprise on his face. Leo watched as the look on Juto-shisho's face went back to it's normal scowl when his gaze fell upon the group. Without a word, the man marched off into the Temple of the Gods and disappeared. 

"Let us begin your training for today," Kon-shisho said. Without saying anything else, the group followed him as he made his way towards the woods.  


End file.
